Eminem:Lose Yourself
"Lose Yourself" é uma música do rapper Eminem, para o filme 8 Mile: Rua das Ilusões de 2002. A música aborda as dificuldades de Eminem no início da carreira. Letra Look, if you had, one shot, or one opportunity to seize everything you ever wanted... one moment Would you capture it, or just let it slip? Yo His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy There's vomit on his sweater already Mom's spaghetti, he's nervous But on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs but he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down The whole crowd goes so loud He opens his mouth but the words won't come out He's choking, how? Everybody's jokin' now The clock's run out, time's up, over Blow! Snap back to reality Oh there goes gravity Oh there goes Rabbit, he choked, he's so mad But he won't, give up that easy, no He won't have it He knows his whole back's to these ropes It don't matter, he's dope, he knows that But he's broke, he's so sad that he knows When he goes back to this mobile home that's when it's back to the lab again, yo This whole rhapsody He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him You better lose yourself in the music The moment that you own it, bitch you better never let it go, oh You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow 'cause opportunity comes once in a lifetime go You better lose yourself in the music The moment that you own it, bitch you better never let it go, oh You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow 'cause opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo You better Soul's escapin' through this hole that is gaping This world is mine for the taking Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order A normal life is boring But superstardom's close to post mortem It only grows harder, homie grows hotter He blows us all over, these hoes is all on him Coast to coast shows, he's known as the Globetrotter Lonely roads God only knows he's grown farther from home, he's no father He goes home and barely knows his own daughter But hold ya nose 'cause here goes the cold water These hoes don't want him no mo', he's cold product And they moved on to the next schmoe who flows and he knows dove and sold nada And so the soap opera is told and unfolds I suppose it's old partner, but the beat goes on Da da dum da dum da da You better lose yourself in the music The moment that you own it, bitch you better never let it go, oh You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow 'cause opportunity comes once in a lifetime go You better lose yourself in the music The moment that you own it, bitch you better never let it go, oh You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow 'cause opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo You better No more games, I'ma change what you call rage Tear this muthafuckin' roof off like two dogs caged I was playin' in the beginnin', the mood all changed I've been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage But I kept rhymin' and stepwritin' the next cipher Best believe somebody's payin' the pied piper All the pain inside amplified by the fact that I can't get by with my nine to five And I can't provide the right type of life for my family 'cause man these Goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers And there's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer This is my life and these times are so hard And it's gettin' even harder tryin' to feed and water my seed plus see disohnor Caught up between bein' a father and a pre-madonna Baby momma drama, screamin' on her Too much for me to wanna stay in one spot Another day of monotony, has gotten me to the point I'm like a snail I've got to formulate a plot 'fore end up in jail or shot Success is my only muthafuckin' option, failure's not Mom I love you but this trailer's got to go I cannot grow old in Salem's Lot So here I go, it's my shot Feet fail me not 'cause maybe the only opportunity that I got You better lose yourself in the music The moment that you own it, bitch you better never let it go, oh You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow 'cause opportunity comes once in a lifetime go You better lose yourself in the music The moment that you own it, bitch you better never let it go, oh You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow 'cause opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo You better You can do anything if you set your mind to man Curiosidades *"Rabbit" era um dos apelidos de Marshall. *No verso "And it's gettin' even harder tryin' to feed and water my seed", "seed" quer dizer a filha de Eminem. Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Rap Categoria:Músicas de Eminem Categoria:Músicas de 2002 Categoria:Músicas de Filmes